


Sweet Interruptions

by adrisbee



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Nicknames, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrisbee/pseuds/adrisbee
Summary: Lavellan’s had a busy day running back and forth between the advisers. Good thing Sera finds her Honey Tongue with enough time for a surprise rendezvous on the ramparts…





	Sweet Interruptions

The Inquisitor’s in meetings again.

Sera’s been at the archery targets for some of the day, but she knows the people that run around when her love and the advisors are getting things done. And the kitchen people are always busy carrying snacks on the meeting days, too.

But even shooting arrows gets boring when the target doesn’t move, so she makes her way up the ramparts to lean on a barrel and listen in on Cullen’s men. It’s about time for the Commander to get more like people again.

 A door creaks open and Sera’s ear twitches. Did Cullen tell his men to keep her off? No, she recognizes that voice. Her eyes look up. It’s the Inquisitor, with her hands full of papers, talking to that Jim one in the doorway. Getting more papers.

There’s a tingle on Sera’s lips. Cullen, she decides, isn’t the only one who needs to get more like people.

“Honey Tongue!” Sera calls out.

The Inquisitor—no, _Lavellan_ , she’s earned that—whips her head around.

“What?” she asks, her face tattoos getting all wiggly as her brows squish together.

_Get in the way of a good face_ , Sera thinks, but her love’s face is still there with her pretty lips and pretty eyes and a nose that scrunches just right when she smiles, and healed-over scars that pinch at her skin. Pretty as Andraste.

“Come here,” Sera says, and Lavellan’s face stays confused, but she walks over with her armful of papers about magic and nobles and secrets and soldiers and everything else that makes her shoulders bunch up when Josephine’s man knocks on her door in the mornings. She looks like a knot that’s tied too tight. Moves like one too. Her head’s tilted the way it gets when she asks Sera to rub her back.

“There’s another meeting soon, but I have a moment.”

Sera knows what to do with that.

“Good. The papers, put ‘em down.”

“Put my-?”

Sera taps her hand on the barrel. “The papers. Down.”

Lavellan blinks, and sets the papers on top of it. “Alright.”

Sera grins and steps forward, using one hand to tip Lavellan’s jaw and the other to curl around her waist, and pulls her into a kiss.

Kissing Honey Tongue feels the way a candy pop tastes. Her lips are soft even though Sera’s surprised her, but then her hands slip around Sera’s hips and she kisses back, flooding Sera with a sweetness that makes her lips buzz and her heart hum. Honey Tongue lives up to her name and presses into Sera, backing her up against the stone parapet with a steady force that’s so delicious it makes Sera’s head spin. She tastes out tentatively with her tongue and Sera opens for her, a low moan thrumming in her throat.

No one else kisses her as sweet as her Honey Tongue.

She rolls her hips and Lavellan instinctively pulls her in again. The pressure, the motion, the heat—this is what Sera loves. Her moan turns into a purr as Lavellan gently puts a hand between them, disentangling herself from their embrace.

“How’s that?” Sera asks, voice breathless and eyes heavy-lidded. “Worth it.”

Lavellan nods in agreement and bites her lip, her gaze traveling hungrily up and down Sera’s form. She sucks in a breath and squeezes Sera’s side, desire in her eyes.

“So… tonight?”

“Your room, love. And no breeches.”

Lavellan’s laugh rings out. “No breeches in my Inquisition,” she jokes as she steps away to pick up her stack of papers. “Thank you, Sera. We should meet on the ramparts more often.”

Oh, Sera likes that answer.

“We’ll do it again, yeah?” Sera leans against the stone parapet and waves her lover off. “Go on.”

There’s a pause that has Sera hoping that Lavellan will stay a little longer. Then her love nods again and turns to leave, her knot a little looser. Sera stays there, her lips tingling in anticipation as she watches the Inquisitor go. Not as stiff anymore, and she’s got a smile for the little people, but that tilt is still there.

_Unwind the rest of that tonight_ , the thinks, smirking as she goes to find her journal. _New page: more kisses for her perfect, tilty Honey Tongue_.


End file.
